Ranton Animus
'Character Profile' 'Character First Name' Animus 'Character Last Name' ranton 'IMVU Username' darkanimusflame 'Nickname (optional)' (( Some are called Tofu, Cabbage Squid, Monkey, Baka, Booboo, Fox, Oompa Loompa, etc etc... )) 'Age' 12 'Date of Birth' (( Date of Birth goes here, make sure to list MM/DD/YY then AN which stands for After Naruto. )) (( Current year is now 206 AN, so arange your birth around this date. )) 'Gender' male 'Ethnicity' ((Amegakurian, Yonshigakurian, etc etc... )) 'Height' 4.12 'Weight' '' 80lbs'' 'Blood Type' A 'Occupation' ninja 'Scars/Tattoos' dragon full sleath tattoos 'Affiliation' (Village) 'Relationship Status' ((Most likely "Single" for new joining Academy Students.)) 'Personality' likes to be left alone unless its people who have earned his trust is always thinking up of new ways to take down an enermy in the most easyest way and is always wanting to get stronger and faster then anyone around and is annoyed easy and is always sharpening his weapons and skills always trys and shows hardly any emotion and has a crule and cold attetude towards people and is quiet most of the time unless spoken to by someone is always glad to help out when asked for help but would rather train all the time or when ever possible and wouldnt hessertate to draw a weapon at a enemy when attacked is willing to fight any oppenent as a way to try and test his skills whenever possible learning new skills during battle and new tactics and is always abserving the evenviroment to see what can be used to his advantage 'Behaviour' quiet but agressive towards anyone who looks down on him always wishes to be strong so makes him look for training or battle '' 'Nindo (optional) ((What does your character say? If nothing yet, and the people of Yonshigakure do not know of it themselves. Do not put anything.)) (("Dattebayo!!")) (("How troublesome..")) '''Summoning ((No Academy Student will have a summon, and it is likely you will not get one if at all until Chuunin or later life, this field is reserved for later editting in your profile.)) 'Bloodline/Clan' ((Your Clan or Family and information about them, if you are making a new clan it must have a Clan Page written about it using the Clan Template and it must be approved by multiple sources and figures in Yonshigakure.)) 'Ninja class' student 'Element One' lighning '' 'Element Two' ''(( Wind,Fire, Lightning, Water, Earth.)) ((You do not 'Need' a second chakra element, it is just an option. Minato Namikaze for example had only one chakra element.)) 'Weapon of choice' ((Prefer not to have a weapon until you are properly trained with one...)) 'Strengths' fast 'Weaknesses' unsteady ground 'Chakra colour' dark purple 'Projectile Weapons Inventory' Your Projectile Weapons Inventory. ((You do not need to fill this out until you become a Genin.)) Maximum capacity at Genin and Chuunin (50 pieces). Jounin/ANBU/Yonshi7 (70 pieces) Sage/Sannin/Kage (80 pieces). Please allocate now: Kunai (cost 2 pieces): Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces): Senbon (cost 1 pieces each): Makibishi (cost 0.5 pieces each): Smoke Bomb ((Max 3) costing 3 pieces each): Flash Bomb ((Max 2) costing 4 pieces each): Any sword ((Max 2) costing 6 pieces each): Any other weaponry: (costing 5 pieces each): Total: 'Jutsu List' Your known Jutsu. ((If you're joining as an Academy Student you will know no Jutsu, but over time you will learn new jutsu such as the Clone Technique and Body Replacement technique, you do not need to fill this field in if you do not wish to.)) 'Allies' Yonshigakure 'Enemies' Your enemies, rivals or bullies. {C ((Feel free to make up a name of a bully in your class or of older age then you.)) 'Background Information' animus of the ranton clan always kept quiet around his family mainly his father cuz his father always looked down on him since the day he was born as was born with a weak body compared to most ranton clan member and was never realy saw as a member of the clan by his father while his mother always tryed to surport him in everything and tought him everything he knows and would always take him for a run of 10 to 12 miles in the mornings everyday to try and streghten his body so he would be seen as a member of the clan by his father and always was training his body all day everyday since the day he could walk out of pure hatetred towards his own farther trying to get stronger and faster then his farther to prove he would never be looked down on again by a member of the clan and to be seen as a useful member of the clan and starts to keep distance between himself and everyone else around him and would always look at the window of sword and weapon shops on the way back from the runs spending the rest of his time though his childhood training in the basement of his family home where his farther couldnt see him train 'Roleplaying Library' ((You will add to this in future of your character development.)) 'Approved by:' ((Only Jounin's will fill this part out.)) Category:Academy Student Category:Uncompleted Category:Unapproved